Llamada Hot
by RocioRiot
Summary: Después de un día agotador en la universidad o el trabajo ¿Qué mejor manera de terminarlo teniendo una llamada picante de la persona que amas?


**LLAMADA HOT**

_Beteado por Maria Santana_

_Beta FFTH_

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, las tramas son mías. Prohibida la copia total o parcial de mis historias.**

**Atte: RoRiot**

* * *

—Por fin terminamos la maldita cursada de hoy—. Bufó Alice.

—Estoy cansada. Desde el mediodía hemos estado encerradas aquí dentro y —Bella miró su reloj— ya son las ocho y media de la noche.

—¿Dónde carajo está Rose?—. Dijo Alice molesta.

—Duende, tranquilízate. Estoy aquí.

—¿Vamos a cenar juntas?—. Preguntó Alice.

—Sí—. Respondieron.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con tu amado Edward?—. Preguntó Rose. Hace 2 años que Bella y Edward estaban juntos y las chicas vieron, desde el primer momento que se conocieron, que se amaban profundamente.

—Muy bien, pero el trabajo junto con la universidad lo tienen atareado. Siempre hablamos por teléfono, pero tengo miedo que esto nos termine aburriendo a ambos.

Agachó su cabeza y un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro.

—Bellita no llores. ¿Por qué estas así de triste? Edward te ama—. La contuvo Alice.

—Ya sé. Pero tengo miedo de perderlo. Hemos estamos tan atareados ambos estos últimos 4 meses. ¡Mierda!

—Tengo una solución...—. Dijo Rose al terminar de sorber su gaseosa.

Alice y Bella la miraron confundidas.

—¡No me miren como si fuera un bicho raro!—. Dijo con ironía. —Lo que propongo es que ese tiempo largo en que no se ven, se atrevan a jugar sexualmente.

—No te entiendo rubia.—. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, ¿telepáticamente Rose?—. Rió Alice.

—¡Sexo telefónico!—. Gritó Rose y varios comensales la miraron. —¡¿Qué?! Como si nadie hubiera tenido sexo así alguna vez, no me miren así.

—Rose, cálmate—. Le dijo Alice en voz baja.

—¿Sexo telefónico?

—Sí Bells. Es divertido. Lo hago con Emmett cuando viaja con los chicos de rugby.

—¿Y como se hace?—. Preguntó con curiosidad y la cara hecha un tomate.

—Con imaginación y masturbación.

—Oh Dios mío… ¡Rubia pervertida!—. Chilló Alice. —¡Sabía que eras una rubia perra y no una frígida de mierda!

—Eh... ¡Gracias enana de mierda por los piropos!

Todas rieron. —Hazme caso Isabella, ayudará cuando no puedan verse y cuando lo hagan será muchísimo mejor.

—Seguiré tu consejo Rose, muchas gracias.

Sobre las nueve y media Bella se fue a casa.

Serían las diez de la noche cuando recién salía de la ducha.

Estaba con una toalla caminando hacia el cajón de su ropa interior para comenzar a vestirse, secarse el cabello y tener un largo y profundo sueño.

Pero su celular empezó a sonar. Ella sabia quien la estaba llamando. Esa personita que la volvía loca… Era él. ¿Tomaría el consejo que Rose le dio?

—Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?.

—Hola mi linda Bella. Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces?—. Le contestó.

Tomó valor y comenzó el juego. —Acabo de salir de la ducha e iba a vestirme.

—¿Aca… so tú…?

—Estoy desnuda, sí.

Sintió como tragó saliva. —¿Des… nuda? ¿Es una broma?—. Su voz delataba su nerviosismo.

Era hora de jugar de verdad se dijo Bella en su fuero interno. —Sí… Toda desnuda… Solita en la habitación. ¿Tú?—. Gimió.

—Recién llegue a casa, un día largo en el trabajo—. Articuló.

—Dime… ¿Qué estas haciendo?—. Le ordenó.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y como sus pasos sobre el piso eran con golpes fuertes y constantes.

—Entrar a la habitación. Sacarme las zapatillas, las medias y el saco—. Rió.

—Mmm… Dime más…—. Dijo, la voz seductora de Edward la estaba haciendo excitar.

Escuchó el ruido del cinturón y luego del cierre del pantalón.

—Me empiezo a poner cómodo. Me quité los pantalones—. Dijo sensualmente con su voz aterciopelada.

—Aah…—. Gimió, mientras tiraba la toalla al piso y se lanzaba a su cama.

—Me quito la camisa… Y me acuesto en la cama—. Seguía hablando con un tono de voz terriblemente sexy. —¿Tú qué haces?—. Preguntó con la respiración errática.

—Estoy acostada en la cama... Desnuda—. Dijo con una risa pícara.

—Mmm… Imagina que estoy al lado tuyo—. Pidió.

—Te miro fijamente… Esperando tu próximo movimiento—. Rió.

—Me acerco a ti despacio y te beso suavemente en los labios. Observo como tus pechos suben y bajan acompasados a causa de tu errática respiración.

—Sigue—. Le rogó.

—Con mis dedos recorro tu cuerpo lentamente— La voz de Edward se volvió ronca y su miembro comenzó a endurecerse—. ¿Lo sientes?

—Sí, es una sensación hermosa—. Las manos de Bella acariciaban su cuerpo imaginando que eran las de su amado novio.

—Perfecta—. Concluyó Edward.

—Yo… Toco tu miembro por encima de tu bóxer.

Edward llevó su mano a su bajo vientre y toco con firmeza su miembro por encima de su ropa interior, imaginando que era su novia. —Sigue, ¿qué más?

—Comienzo a quitarte el bóxer… Me está estorbando.

Edward se sentó en la cama con torpeza y revoleó por algún lugar de su pieza sus bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo en su habitación. Se acostó sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos. —Mmm… Mis manos juegan con tus pezones y luego los lamo y chupo—. Gimió al recordar los pechos de su novia.

—Rasguño tu pecho y muerdo tu oreja.

—Sí… Me encanta. Bajo mis manos hacia tu vagina.

—Te miro fijamente a los ojos… Sabes que muero de ganas de que me hagas lo que más me gusta—. Bella mordió sus labios con fuerza por la expectación.

—Sí y lo tendrás amor. Doy pequeños besos en tu cuello, bajando hacia tu clavícula. Luego, paso mi lengua con lentitud sobre tus pechos, bajando hacia tu abdomen para quedarme en tu ombligo—. Su voz era distorsionada a causa de su excitación. —Me acerco y atrapo entre mis labios tu clítoris.

Bella gimió. Este chico sabía como sacarla de quicio. —Continúa.

—Mi lengua se introduce en tu centro, mis dientes muerden tu clítoris con suavidad—. Gimió; la erección de Edward gracias a los gemidos de Bella era más imponente. —Deliciosa. Meto 2 dedos dentro de ti, y miro fijamente como te retuerces debajo de mí—. Bella metió 2 dedos dentro suyo y comenzó a bombear con lentitud y luego con un poco más de rapidez. Ella arqueaba su espalda y entre abría sus labios jadeando.

—Yo… Mientras me haces eso, con mis manos tomo tu miembro y empiezo a masturbarlo, subiendo y bajando con rapidez—. Gritó.

—Sí… No te detengas—. Jadeó Edward. Sus manos recorrian su pene de arriba abajo con rapidez, estaba muy caliente.

—Te tiro encima mío, sin dejar de masturbarte, pasando tu miembro sobre mi clítoris. El contacto provoca que te estremezcas—. Gimió.

—Si... Tan suave y caliente te siento...—. Bella escuchaba el sonido de cómo se masturbaba Edward y su respiración agitada que le erizaba la piel. —Lo introduzco poco a poco dentro de ti—. Gimió.

—Mmm… Si lo siento, esta muy caliente y duro—. Bella abrió la mesa de noche y del cajón tomó su consolador. Este cumplió la función del pene de su amado. Se retorcía en la cama de placer—. Paso mi lengua por tus labios, te atraigo hacia mi. Juego con tus testículos en mis manos.

—Se siente muy bien. De apoco te comienzo a embestir—. Jadeó. Las manos de Edward jugaban con su pene y sus testículos provocándole sensaciones inimaginables.

—Hazme, ¡mierda! Penétrame con fuerza...—. Dijo gritando. El consolador entraba y salía empapado con los flujos de Bella. Su voz, sus gemidos, todo en él, hacían que su cuerpo respondiera como si estuvieran juntos en la cama.

—Ponte en cuatro Bella—. Le pidió Edward.

Bella se giró y quedó en esa posición.

—Imagina que estoy detrás de ti… Usa el consolador que te regalé y juega con la entrada de tu culo.

Bella comenzó a acariciar con su dedos y luego con el consolador por su ano.

—Ahora… ¡Te penetraré tu vagina de una embestida!—. Dijo demasiado caliente Edward.

—¡Hazlo, ya!

Edward masturbó con fuerza su pene. Bella se introdujo de un golpe el consolador y ambos gimieron.

—¡Hazme mierda!

—Lo hago… con fuerza… fuerte como te gusta. ¡Aah mierda!—. Jadeaba.

—Ya… ya llego… ¡No te detengas, más fuerte!- Gemía Bella.

—¡Aah, si mi amor! No pares… Daleee—. Gemía a gritos.

En el teléfono solo se escuchaban gemidos en ambos lados.

—Acabé… ¿Sientes como mi líquido recorre tu interior?—. Dijo exhausto.

—Mmm… Sí, ¿tú sientes como estoy de mojada?—. Preguntó relajada.

—Sí. Fue hermoso. Cuando nos veamos te voy a dar sexo como nadie te supo dar—. Dijo con esa picardía que la trastornaba.

—Yo te digo lo mismo… Esto no se va a quedar aquí—. Dijo con audacia.

—Esto fue increíble Bella. ¡Qué locuras se te ocurren!.

—Sí, lo hago porque te amo Edward y te extraño mucho.

—Yo también amor. Iba a ser una sorpresa… Pero, como estuvimos estos últimos 4 meses sin vernos, pedí unos días en el trabajo para hacer una escapada romántica solos tú y yo.

—¿En serio, Edward?—. Dijo Bella emocionada.

—Sí, amor. Pero mientras tanto… Los fines de semana nos veremos y saldremos a cenar y tendremos muchos sexo y en la semana implementaremos este jueguito que hicimos hoy por teléfono. Nos ayudará a desestresarnos. Te amo, Bells.

—Sí, es un hecho. Te amo Ed.

¡Después de un día agotador, qué mejor que terminarlo con una llamada hot!


End file.
